Tomomi Takara
Tomomi Takara is the main character of Shine! Shine! Precure!. She is a relatively simple fourteen years old girl who only wants to be happy and make others happy in turn. Her alter ego is Cure Sparkle. Apperance Tomomi is average height with medium length brunette hair and blue eyes. She typically wears her hair up in a ponytail with a red ribbon and wears a mint green shirt with a pink skirt. She carries around a small blue bag on her belt to carry her valuables in. As Cure Sparkle, her hair is a light lavender color and is put up in complicated curls. Her Cure outfit is mostly white with yellow ruffles, a green skirt, and pink highlights. Her eyes do not change color. Personality Tomomi is a kind girl who, while not dumb, is somewhat slow and can have trouble picking up on social cues. She is often naïve on how harsh the world is, although it can be argued she willfully ignores reality at times when it disappoints her. She can also be somewhat bratty and demanding due to her father spoiling her, although her friends have done their best to curb this. She is very passionate about protecting people, to the point she forgets about the danger she may place herself in. She has also taken her father’s advice to not hate blindly to the extreme, and is determined to never hate anyone, ever. She enjoys cooking and is very good at it due to her father’s teaching her. Currently, she is teaching herself how to cook complicated desserts, with her final goal being able to cook macaroons that are even better than the ones her father makes. History Tomomi was born premature, and complications in the birth resulted in the death of her mother. She was extremely sickly for much of her infancy, the near-constant stay in the hospital resulting in her entering school later than most other children. Despite this, Tomomi is now a picture of health, having not been sick once since. Currently she is well-known and liked among her peers, although some can be exasperated by her energy and easy-excitability. A few people have tried to take advantage of her naivety, but her friends, most notably Azumi and Hatsu, have protected her for the most part. Cure Sparkle In her Cure form, Tomomi specializes in defense with the ability to create versatile walls of light. These walls of light can be used to block attacks and as platforms, and she can even shape them to her will. Her overall resolve to hurt others is extremely lacking, resulting in her offensive strength to be very low in most cases. Despite this, she is still very strong, as seen by how she fend off a Tenkiyami without really striking back. Attacks *'Radiant Purification': Cure Sparkle’s first attack, which can take several forms, from a burst of light to a refined beam, although the overall effect is the same. However, the more concentrated it is, the stronger its overall strength is. She uses this to purify Tenkiyami. *'''Shields: '''Cure Sparkle's most-used power, and one she can use near-instantaneously. The shields typically take the shape of a round disk, though their shape can change depending on what’s needed. Their strength is depended on Cure Sparkle’s willpower more than her remaining magic, making her able to make very strong shields at nearly any moment. She can also summon as many shields as she wants and use them to either cover others from far away or as platforms. However, the shield’s strength weakens depending on how many there are and by how far away from her they are. Trivia * Despite being the lead Cure, Cure Sparkle's main color is not pink, but instead white. However, she has enough pink in her outfit to technically be considered the pink Cure, much like Cure Black. *Cure Sparkle is one of the few lead Cures who specializes in defense. In fact, she refuses to fight at all, determined to stick to her own ideals. *When she first transforms, Cure Sparkle has no idea how to properly fight. * Despite making sweets all the time, Tomomi doesn’t like them all that much. She’ll eat every one of her father’s sweets, however. *Tomomi loves meats so rare that her father is worried one day she'll eat something undercooked and get sick.. Gallery Full Tomomi.png|Tomomi (right) Cure Sparkle (left) Cover.png|Ch1 Cover, featuring Tomomi B&W.png|Tomomi's appearance in the comic cure_sparkle__dream_form_by_aijihi-d5lsgwg.png|Scrapped alternate form for Cure Sparkle ep1f.png|Cure Sparkle fighting Category:Lead Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Shine! Shine! Precure! Category:Females Category:White Cures